Traditionally, a handguard is mounted to a firearm using an assembly that uses a basic clamp on the handguard (which may or may not be integrated with the handguard itself) with a slice-bottom design, wherein the bottom portion of the clamp is held together with screws, a two-sided slice design, or a multi-part clamp design. When the screws are tightened, the clamp bears down on the handguard, holding the handguard to the barrel nut. The barrel nut holds the barrel of the firearm in place and is attached to the upper receiver. However, this design is problematic. The tension created by the clamp holds the handguard in place on the barrel nut, but places stress on the upper area of the handguard, which is weaker due to design constraints. This area expands as the clamping mechanism is tightened and more so when the firearm is in use due to the heat generated between the barrel of the firearm, which causes the stress imparted by the clamp to relax as the parts expand due to heat. Traditional designs have placed their hardware in a disadvantaged location due to the lack of clearance available between the various components on top of the barrel nut. There is, therefore, a need for an improved firearm handguard assembly system that obviates the shortcomings of the traditional clamping design.
Similarly, even when a handguard is properly mounted to a firearm, the movement of the handguard may loosen the barrel nut and could result in damage to the firearm. Several solutions have been offered to index the handguard to the upper receiver of the firearm. The most common solution is an anti-slip plate that is affixed to the barrel nut using several screws. This type of assembly can be complicated and time-consuming for the user. Yet another design is a handguard with an indexing tab (or “finger”) that extends from the handguard and indexes to the upper receiver of the firearm. Therefore, there is a need for an indexing system that is simple and user-friendly.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.